The ubiquity of mobile computing devices, such as tablet computers, cellular telephones, portable music players, and others, seems to be increasing every day. What is more, the functionality of these mobile devices continue to grow. Today, for instance, many mobile devices feature the ability to play games, take pictures, watch TV and movies, browse the Internet, as well as do many other things.
Given this wide array of features, these mobile devices can, at times, be distracting. For example, young children who like to interact with these mobile devices may be overwhelmed by their level of engagement while doing so. As a result, the children may desire use these mobile devices more often or in ways less appropriate than desired by their parents or caregivers. This overuse, may lead to a diminished participation in other activities that might lead to a more well-rounded upbringing.
It may be desirable for parents, caregivers, schools, universities, companies, municipalities, government agencies and/or other entities to monitor and control the usage of a particular mobile device (e.g., mobile phones, tablet computers, notebook computers, and/or any other type of computing device). It may also be desirable to control the days and/or times that the mobile device can be powered on and/or control what software can be used on the mobile device and at what times.